Every Inch
by Zombiegait
Summary: NejiHina. There are parts of Hinata that belong to others. Neji wishes they were his alone. Written for the Naruto kinkmeme.


**Author Notes: **Fourth (and currently last) fic written for the kinkmeme. This is the last so far, as my other couple are still WIPs. This is my first NejiHina piece that isn't a drabble, so I hope it's decent. Also, as I mentioned when I originally posted this, I seem to have a habit of making these less and less about the actual porn. XD;; uh, MY BAD.

**Pairings or Characters:** Neji/Hinata**  
Warnings:** Hyuugacest**  
Word Count:** 1513**  
Summary:** There are parts of Hinata that belong to others. Neji wishes they were his alone.

**

* * *

Every Inch**

"Neji-niisan," Hinata whispered the moment her door closed behind her. The room was dark, but with those eyes of hers, she could still see him. Neji pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards her, stopping far enough from her to allow him room to bow.

"Hinata-sama," he whispered back, staring into her milky eyes.

Those eyes belonged to her family. The ability they possessed left her forever connected with the Hyuuga, forever ruled and caged by clan politics.

"I told you--" she began, looking away as if shamed, but he interrupted quickly.

"I know. I apologize, Hinata-sama." She winced when he called her _that_ again, and she flinched when his fingers gently took her chin and brought her eyes back up to face him. She was frowning at him, upset that he would not drop the title, upset that he reminded her of their family which she would much rather forget. Neji noted that she never smiled when he visited her room.

Those smiles belonged to her teammates, friends and teachers. Fake smiles and forced laughs were reserved for functions she must attend, family she couldn't avoid, and situations she never felt comfortable in. But her true smiles, sincere and gentle, were only for those few she had grown close to. These smiles were never seen at home.

Though they had slipped into silence, he still had her chin in his fingers, and upon realizing it he made to move away, but her hand gripped him by the wrist and kept them there. Her own fingers snaking over his, she pulled them upwards until he was caressing her cheek as she leaned into his palm.

"Do you know what day it is today?" she asked softly, eyes easing closed.

"Your father's birthday," Neji answered. Of course he knew. He'd been at the ceremony until he'd seen Hinata being escorted out.

"Then you know our home is full with guests."

"Yes."

"And you still come to my room?" Her voice was gentle as her eyes reopened, but the message -- the words behind the words -- struck him hard.

_'You would risk being discovered? Tonight of all nights?'_

She had pulled his hand away from his face and now draped it across her breast. He could feel her heart beating fast beneath his fingers. He didn't know if she was nervous, angry or excited, though he was sure her concern was more for him than for herself, but the rapid tempo of her heartbeats gave him pause.

That heart has always belonged to Naruto. Unquestioning, unfaltering in it's belief and dedication and love, and the boy never did figure it out until she finally spelled it out for him. But he remained ruled by the memory of the traitorous fool, and there would be no room for her until he was brought back home.

The rest of her -- that tongue and hair; those hands and legs -- however, were up for grabs, as far as Neji was aware.

"Yes," he answered finally.

The words behind the words -- _'Forgive my selfishness.'_

So, on those nights when he calculated that the chances of her being called upon were low -- nights like this night -- he would come to her room and claim those parts of her not yet taken by others for himself. She never turned him away, and while he never explained why he was there, he didn't doubt she would soon figure it out, if she hadn't already.

She took a deep breath, moving their connected hands as her chest filled with air, and a small smile bloomed on her face. She had never smiled at him within the household before, and he felt his chest grow tight.

"Then take me, Neji-niisan."

Hinata closed the distance between them, pressing her body against him and peering upwards. Through her fine silk dress, worn in honor of today's occasion, he could feel the warmth of her skin. He removed his hand from her chest and reached both of them around her, finding the zipper and pulling it down slowly. The straps fell off her shoulders with ease, and in seconds the dress was pooled around her feet, leaving her naked. She moved to start stripping him of his dress clothing, but halted when he lowered his head and pressed his mouth to her ear.

"Not yet," Neji said quietly. "First, the bed. Lay down."

Obediently, she strolled slowly towards her mattress, her hand in his and pulling him along after her gently. She crawled onto the bed and fell back on it with a soft thud, her dark hair pooled around her face and shoulders. Even without his Byakugan activated, her pale skin stood out starkly against her indigo locks. He kneeled down after her, but stayed near the foot of the bed, pressing his mouth to her stomach.

He wanted that skin to belong to him. It tasted sweet, like lavender, and was perfectly toned and smooth. Despite all his attention to her body, he had yet to find a single blemish.

She was quiet as he kissed his way down her torso and trailed his fingers up and down her legs, with only the occasional short intake of breath. Her hands, not knowing what else to do with them, ran gently through his hair until he reached the bud of her sex and she froze, her breathing suddenly heavy. He sucked and licked, once, twice, and she let out a quiet whimper as her eyebrows knitted together. He brought one hand up to her dampening slit and teased her slightly, rubbing a finger against her before pressing it into the heat between her folds.

Determined to keep quiet, she nursed her lip as he pleasured her, but as he pushed another digit inside her, she had to bring her hands up to her mouth to stifle her panting.

He wanted that voice to belong to him. Soft and serene, angelic in its quietness. She could say anything in that voice of hers, and it would still sound like the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard.

Neji massaged her sex with his teeth and his tongue, feeling himself grow hard as she jerked and tensed below him, a soft moan escaping her lips with every particularly strong pulse of pleasure. He added a third finger, forcing them deeper, pressing against just the right spot, and continued to suck at her clit, waiting for her to climax.

Suddenly her hands were digging into the sheets beside her head and she gasped loud. He felt her walls begin to clamp down on his fingers and smiled softly as she pressed hard against him, rocking roughly to prolong her orgasm. He kept his digits moving -- in and out, in and out -- helping her ride out the waves of pleasure, his movements not stilling even after she came back down. He removed his mouth from her sensitive sex, pulling his face back to peer into her face. Her chest was heaving and her face was stained pink, and as he watched her suck on her lip, his erection thickened and jerked, straining against his pants.

He wanted that expression to belong to him. Lost in pleasure, fully contented, still aroused. He'd seen it several times by now, but it never failed to turn him on. He was the first to see it, but he often wondered if he was still the only one.

Hinata slowly blinked her eyes open and they immediately locked with his. He finally pulled his fingers from her, causing a sharp intake of breath from her, and brought them up to his mouth to lick clean. She reached her arms slowly upwards, made difficult by their new heaviness as she continued to feel boneless, and he crawled over her so she could drape them around his shoulders. She pulled him down against her, pressing his erection into her hip, bringing his mouth to her neck.

As he kissed her skin softly, she let out a shuddering breath and wrapped a leg around his.

"Neji, please."

_'I still need you'_ -- the words behind the words.

Neither of them were patient enough to strip him fully of his clothes, but her hands beat his to his belt and she had him free within moments. With little hesitation, he aligned himself with her and surged forward, easily pressing deep inside her. He was slow to begin moving, the heat and wetness alone enough to drive him wild.

"Hinata, I--" he tried to speak, let her hear his words -- and the words behind the words, _'I want you to be mine'_ -- but she sealed her mouth against his and kept him silent. She rocked against him once, and he began to thrust, deep and slow, no longer able to keep still. Already his breathing was growing harsh as their lips broke apart and he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Neji wanted her -- all of her, every inch -- to belong to him.


End file.
